Sydrome de la Princesse
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Tout le monde fait des erreurs, certains de plus importantes que d'autres...Inaba a failli tuer beaucoup de monde, s'en remettra-t-il ? Ou n'est-ce pas réellement cela qui le rend si triste ? OS WTF !


Yoo ! Me voilà pour…Attendez, c'est mon premier OS ici ? Fichtre ! Et moi qui en avais déjà prévu un qui croupit, incomplet, dans mes fichiers !

Bref, je vous arrive donc pour la première fois (hajimemashite, minna !) dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Princesse ». Je suis complètement partie en live hein, je vous préviens… Quoique vu la série, ça n'a rien de surprenant xD. Allez je vous laisse lire maintenant !

* * *

 _Syndrôme de la Princesse_

* * *

C'était une journée banale, à l'agence Inaba. Le panneau " _cheveu et poil interdit"_ tenait toujours en place, et l'énorme et hideux tanuki et son panneau gardaient toujours l'entrée. Pour le reste, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient…

Et Inaba pétait.

C'était un son, une musicalité que tout le monde connaissait, mais que pourtant, beaucoup de monde n'entendait que rarement. Pourquoi alors tout le monde le connaissait et le reconnaissait si bien ? C'était là une question que le Grand Mori Masashi Seul pouvait élucider, mais là n'était pas réellement la question, actuellement.

Car ce qui l'était pour l'assistant blond travesti meurtrier kawaii Sasaki Yûta, et le jeune étudiant brun normal, fauché et _cat-lover_ Nozaki Kei, c'était que le détective roux homme-chien ancien Secret Dobberman ou presque fétichiste des cheveux Inaba Hiroshi, avait pété. Et un pet…Pas n'importe quel pet. Que ceux qui croient qu'un pet de Secret Dobberman n'a rien de plus que le pet d'un humain parfaitement normal se détrompent tout de suite avec une laisse ! C'était bien loin d'être le cas.

Une légende avait couru, au sein de la police et bien au-delà, comme quoi le pet d'un Secret Dobberman était aussi rare que neuf nuits de pleine lune d'affilée, et que ceux qui le sentaient…

La légende ne dit pas ce qui leur arrive, cela étant bien trop indescriptible. Pourquoi alors une telle légende s'il n'y a pas de chute ? C'était là une question que le Grand Mori Masashi Seul pouvait élucider, mais Noah s'en chargerait probablement avant que la lettre comportant la fameuse énigme n'arrive à la créature au crâne d'on ne sait quel bête mais qu'on a l'habitude de voir sur le côté d'images ou de scènes de films, dans un désert aride, pour montrer que pas même les animaux ne survivaient là-dedans. Oui, c'était un crâne d'animal.

Pourtant ! Cette légende aussi mystérieuse que la nature de l'Immortalité de l'Inspecteur Ogino Kuniharu, était sur le point d'être élucidée par les deux jeunes individus cités plus tôt ! N'était-ce pas un choc ?!

Mais pour l'élucider…Ils allaient devoir survivre ! Traverser des forêts vierges, survivre à un désert plus sec que la peau d'un Haruka malade, à des champs de bataille où la jeune Azusa devait se démener pour protéger ses nounours de ces méchants américains qui voulaient les lui voler avec leur râteaux en plastique vert, ainsi qu'un torrent de tartes au citron balancés par les soins de la petite et mignonne Stella, et bien d'autres épreuves encore.

Devoir subir la présence de Sômei-san dans leur corps ? Non, ça, ce n'était pas une réelle épreuve, juste une petite pause dans le long périple.

Ce fut dur, vraisemblablement, surtout sans l'artefact rarissime dans les RPG : le Bouclier Ultime, plus connu chez eux sous le nom de l'Inspecteur trentenaire papa-poule Ogino Kuniharumba, mais ils purent se vanter d'avoir vaincu le Boss Final qui n'était autre que Croc Noir, ou le Monsieur aux Caries, ce qui n'était pas rien dans le monde du RPG !

Quoi qu'il en était, l'accès à l'agence fut bouclé et une équipe scientifique vint récupérer les corps des différentes bestioles se trouvant dans les environs à l'heure du drame pour en faire une autopsie détaillée et peut-être découvrir le gène d'un nouveau virus…Ils durent mettre la combinaison contre les radiations, ils avaient intérêt à trouver quelque chose ! Ogino fit de son mieux pour rapidement classer l'affaire et Inaba…

Hiroshi s'était réfugié chez son frère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur ses joues rosies tout bonnement adorables car il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir pété devant ses employés, sans savoir que Sômei, qui se trouvait dans le corps de Yataro à son arrivée, avait frôlé la mort par asphyxie (et oui, dure-dure la vie de fétiche des odeurs…)...

Mais franchement, qui aurait cru qu'Hiroshi Inaba, Détective cappilaire de son état, développait un syndrome de la princesse ?

« C'est quelqu chose qui irait bien plus à Yûta ! » S'était écrié Kei, alors que le jeune travesti blond pétait de la plus distinguée des façons, laissant s'échapper une forme bleutée un peu transparente minuscule et toute tremblotante…

* * *

(Oui, Sômei-san en voit de toutes les couleurs…Les odeurs dans cette fic !) J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour me communiquer votre avis !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
